Rebellious: an it girl novel
by InkandPaper94
Summary: Who's this? Two new students at Waverly? Twins? And they're sexy as hell. They take Waverly by storm as one becomes the cool guy on campus and the other dethrones Tinsley. But, their skeletons in their closets might ruin everything. Full Summary Inside
1. AN and Summary

Hello! I'm back after a VERY long hiatus. Sorry about that. Any stories that I might have started before, I am definitely not going to finish them. Sorry. But, I am writing a new story. It's from the It Girl series, which I just fell in love with, and you all know it's a spin off from the Gossip Girl series, which I'm obsessed with. So this one is called Rebellious, and it takes place during Unforgettable, the 4th book in the series. I'm less than half way through it so I know the facts might not all be correct, but you should get it  There are two new characters in it and hopefully you'll find it interesting.

Now, I'm going on vacation in a few days, so there will probably not be a chapter up in a LONG time, cause after vacation, I have camp. So expect chapters up by the earliest, July 12th. Enjoy! 

Here's a full summery:

Welcome to the elite Waverly Academy, a prestigious boarding school located in the rural countryside of upstate New York, where the teacher's are fun, the housing is fabulous, and the students are all that and more. Waverly was used to having the notorious Tinsley Carmichael as its ruthless leader, with Callie Vernon, Brett Messerschmitt, and new comer Jenny Humphrey following in her wake, but things are about to be shaken up this year. Enter Sophia and Aaron Sabatano, two new juniors at the school, and a gorgeous pair of twins, that are about to challenge those reigning for everything they're worth. Girls fawn over Aaron and guys yearn to compete with him in the coolness category. Guys instantly fall in love with Sophia and girls hate her because they want to be her. When the twins take this boarding school by storm, things get a little crazy as the girls are torn apart in a war between Tinsley and Sophia, and the guys go a little overboard getting in trouble to have fun with Aaron. But, these twins have some skeletons in their closets that might change the course of Waverly history forever.

Takes place during Unforgettable, book 4 of the It Girl series.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Attending A New School, Dress for Success

Sophia Sabatano couldn't have been happier. Today was the day that she was going to start attending Waverly Academy, the elite coed boarding school located in the rural countryside of Upstate New York. She had been anticipating this day for the past few months, since she found out from her mother that she had enrolled her and her brother there late. Now, it was just past the school's winter break, and the Sabatano's were attending the prestigious school for the second semester of their junior year.

Sophia looked across the thin aisle separating her from her older by 10 minutes fraternal twin brother Aaron. He didn't look nervous, or even excited like she was. He just looked bored. His sandy blonde hair was perfectly disheveled, falling a tad bit in front of his face, and the rest falling messily in the back, in between it looked perfectly smooth. His hair was always perfect; he just woke up looking perfect. It always made her a bit jealous since she spent forever perfecting her self in the morning, though her brother said she had the same quality and didn't need to.

He looked up at her with his gorgeous cloudy gray eyes, the exact same as her eyes, and smirked, "What?" He questioned at her protruding stare as he ran his permanently tanned hand through his hair, it falling back into place the exact same as before when he was done, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She crinkled her nose in distaste. "Are you honestly going to be wearing that on the day of your arrival?" She examined his rumpled black Metallica band tee and old, ripped in the knees, tan chords, hardly covering his brand spanking new Black Sabbath Converse Kicks. And he wore a plain black Fedora on his head, his signature accessory.

"Of course. Not everybody feels the need to try as hard as you do." He said, not looking at her, focused on adjusting his brown leather belt wrist band.

"I'm not trying to hard…" She glanced down at her outfit, "I'm trying just hard enough." She said self consciously. She had overdressed a bit for the occasion, especially since the ground outside in the forestry area was covered to the brim with a fresh snow. She smoothed down her new Diane von Furstenberg black wrap dress, that showed a bit too much cleavage in the plunging V-neck, and tailored in length so that it went down to her mid-thigh, rather than her knee as it originally had. She crossed her legs, their athletic toned, tanned goodness accentuated by her new neon yellow Christian Louboutin Hyper Prive Peep-Toe pumps. Her long, wavy golden wheat blonde hair was slightly curled and plain down accessorized with a black cashmere Parisian black beanie beret, and her jewelry was simple, consisting of golden studs in both her first and second ear holes from Tiffany's and a small loop earring in her left cartilage. She wore a simple platinum Givenchy chain necklace, cascading down her petite, thin frame and down between her small cleavage, almost reaching the end of her V-neck, and besides that, she simply wore her favorite white gold Serpent ring that her mother had gotten her a few years ago for her 14th birthday.

"Psh… yah, right." Aaron chided as he picked up the remote from the plush purple leather seat next to him and turned on the television next to Sophia, onto MTV. Cribs was on. Sophia sighed. She didn't understand why so many girls constantly fell all over themselves for Aaron. He might be good looking, but his personality could really be so… blah.

She herself wasn't exactly modest or nice all the time, but she could be interesting. She loved to laugh, and did it quite often, and she enjoyed having as much fun as possible. She was a vegetarian, a bleeding heart liberal, and a bit of a hippie sometimes, and sometimes her clothes reflected that, but most of the time, based off of where she came from, she wore fancy designer labels and acted sophisticated and poised. She didn't really like doing that really, its just, when you have a reputation to uphold for the sake of your parents, and you were raised in the type of lifestyle she was, you have to sacrifice your own happiness in order to act like everybody else does, and wants you to act as.

Plus, she did love shopping… and dressing up.

Sophia spent the rest of the journey examining her freshly manicured O.P.I nail lacquer polished nails in Pink-ing of You, a very discreet, and soft baby pink that made her tanned skin more prominent on her hands, and looked soft and cute with anything.

And, before she knew it, her father's black stretch Hummer limo pulled up onto the freshly plowed sidewalks in the main courtyard, directly in front of the main building of Waverly Academy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All Waverly Owls Know That Good Things Tend To Come In Small Packages

Heath Ferro and Brandon Buchanan were walking back from Laselle, the student exercise gym, from putting in a few hours of weight training to prepare for field hockey practice come season openings, when they saw a few small crowds of students, clustered together by the main building. They couldn't see what was on the other side of the clusters though.

"What do you think's going on?" Brandon asked Heath curiously, pushing his bag strap over her shoulder again as it began to slide down.

"I don't know," Heath pretended to think, "Maybe one of the girls decided to go streaking in the snow on a dare." He grinned devilishly.

"Mhm… right," Brandon rolled his eyes. Heath's perverted tendencies were getting a bit old, but yet, hadn't they since he first met him freshman year? Brandon began walking towards the crowd, leaving Heath in his wake.

"Wait up man!" Heath yelled as he jogged to catch up to Brandon and they joined the crowd.

There, placed in front of the crowd, being stared down by the curious students, was a Hummer H3 stretch limousine, parked on the sidewalk leading up to the main building. Students were chattering curiously about who was inside of it, since everyone had returned from Winter Break yesterday, and nobody they'd seen had ever arrived in a limo to Waverly, at least not _that _kind of limo.

Suddenly, the driver of the limo walked around to the right side, the side facing the students, and opened up one of the farther back doors. A young man, probably a junior, maybe a senior, jumped out of it and stood up. He was wearing a band tee, messy old chords over brand new, clean Converse and a black fedora He had sandy brown hair that was completely messy, but seemed to look _perfect_ on him, perfect summer tanned skin, that was totally natural, you could tell, despite it being the dead of winter, and strange, mystical cloud gray eyes. He was pulling on a puffy Calvin Klein black winter jacket as he stood up straight. When he was fully covered he looked around at the crowds of students, the guys staring at him curiously, and the girls in the crowd giggling, sighing, and gasping as they got a good look at him.

"Christ, he's good looking." Heath grunted.

Brandon laughed, "Why, you interested?"

Heath lightly punching him in the gut, "No, dipshit, he's… more… attractive," He practically whispered the last word, "than me." Brandon looked at Heath blankly, "That means I have competition asshole."

"Oh, right." Brandon raised his eyebrows. Heath wasn't even competition. Despite his dashing good looks and constant nights spent with girls at the school, he was a complete jerk, asshole, and a pervert. He only got girls because he was lucky and charmed them, but everybody knew he was a skeeze anyway.

People looked away from the new guy and back at the limo as the door stayed open. Suddenly, a bright yellow high heel stepped out of the limo, followed by a long, slender, and very California tanned leg, and onto a toned thigh, and then the following leg. Heath raised one eyebrow curiously. An inappropriately short for winter dress appeared, the deep V-neck showing off a delicious amount of tanned cleavage, slightly squeezing together over a long chain necklace. Then the rest of the body came out. A long slender neck and a head.

The girl stepped out of the limo and all the guys in the courtyard's jaws seemed to drop.

She was a goddess. She was tan, and thin, with perfect curves in all the right places, perfect not too big, not too small cleavage, beautiful gray eyes surrounded by smoky makeup, ruby red plush lips rivaling those of Angelina Jolie's, and flowing, wavy golden blonde hair with thick, straight bangs that went down to her eyebrows, covering her forehead, making her look shy and sweet, yet devilishly naughty.

Heath was in love.

And, it sure looked like all the other guys were too.

She didn't put on a coat, she just turned around to shut the door herself, revealing the backs of her perfect calves and thighs, and showing that she had a great, tight butt too as she grabbed her purse from the limo seat before closing the door. She turned back around, her hair swaying gently as she walked with a sassy wiggle to her hips, while her bangs stayed in place. The driver retrieved a whole bunch of bags and a few rolling suitcases and lugged them by himself into the main building.

Nobody moved from the crowd, and everybody was silent for a moment. Soon enough, the driver left the main building, got back into the limo, and drove away, as the new students were probably checking in.

Brandon was amazed that the guy seemed unflustered by all of the stares, and the girl didn't even seem to notice. They were probably used to it. They were like supermodels, except hotter.

After another moment of silence, the chatter began, loud and shout-like as everybody was still a little surprised.

"Who the fuck was that?" Heath asked excitedly. He couldn't get the image of the girl's perfect body and beautiful face out of his head.

"I don't know, but I wanna find out." Brandon agreed quietly. He kept thinking of the girl as well. He didn't know who she was, but he wanted her. Any thoughts of Callie, Jenny, and Elizabeth were wiped out of his head when she got out of that limo.

The problem was, it seemed like every guy who was in the crowd here wanted her, and he was pretty sure that once the rest of the male population on campus got a look at her, they'd want her too.

Heath didn't say anything else for a moment, then simply stated, "Tinsley's gonna be pissed."

2


End file.
